An Amethyst Remembrance
by televisiondiva
Summary: HGSS: Ron and Hermione had the perfect marriage, or so everyone thought...eventual HGSS pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. They are the property of JKR. I just like to let them run wild in my imagination (and on this page for all of you to enjoy, too!)_

* * *

_"I held a jewel in my fingers  
And went to sleep  
The day was warm, and winds were prosy  
I said, "Twill keep"_

_"I woke - and chide my honest fingers,  
The Gem was gone  
And now, an Amethyst remembrance  
Is all I own"  
_**("I Held a Jewel" - Emily Dickinson )**

* * *

"'Mione! Oi! 'Mione," He yelled while stomping up the stairs. "Hermione!" The door to the upstairs bathroom was partially shut. He pushed it open slowly and poked his head inside and saw Hermione standing at the mirror putting her make-up on in a frenzy. "_There_ you are! Couldn't you hear me yelling for you?" 

She quickly applied her lipstick and dropped it into a green zipper bag.

"I'm afraid most of London has heard you, Ronald," She answered tartly, before swiping a mascara wand across each eyelash. "What do you want?"

"Does this tie go with my robes?" He held a ridiculous purple and brown paisly tie against his brand new black velvet dress robes.

Before bothering to look, Hermione answered.

"The reason I bought you those robes is because everything goes with black and black goes with everything, dear." She turned to face him and her mouth dropped.. "_Except_ that!" Whisking the tie away from him, she held it out away from her, pinched in her thumb and forefinger, much like one would hold a smelly sock. "Good Lord, where did you get this horrid thing? Oh let me guess, _your mother._" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I have half a mind to burn all of your father's old clothes so that your mum will stop giving you all of this junk." And then she dropped in swiftly into the rubbish bin.

"But!" Ron protested.

"Will you stop being so absurd? You weren't _actually_ planning to wear that, were you?" Hermione brushed passed him and down the hall to their bedroom. She wrenched open the wardrobe door and pulled out a hanger loaded with a rainbow of ties. She selected a smart burgundy one and threw it at him.. "There! Wear that one! Now if you'll please leave me alone, I'm running late!" She rushed out of the bedroom, flew down the stairs and slid into a pair of shoes laying near the door. Ron slowly made his way back downstairs just as Hermione was pulling on her overcoat and gliding out the door.

"Have a good time at your Auror's Conference today. Try not to fall asleep like last time and be sure to say 'hello' to Remus and Harry for me." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget, we're having dinner with your parents tonight. Please don't tell your mother about the tie...I don't want to deal with one of her guilt trips."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, still looking much like a young boy, only in bigger packaging. He watched the door click shut, then shuffled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He still had another hour before he had to leave, so he decided to sit quietly enjoying the silence. Ron loved his wife, but it seemed that their life together was a gigantic whirlwind. They'd gotten engaged a year after leaving Hogwarts. Ron and Harry began Auror training immediately after graduating, while Hermione took on a university apprenticeship with the Ministry of Magic. They'd all been living in Grimmauld Place as roommates when Ron decided to pop the question. They'd married only 3 months later and moved into a very modest flat in the magical community within London. That was four years ago. To any outsider, muggle or wizard, Ron and Hermione Weasley seemed like the perfect couple. They hadn't any children yet due to the intensity of their careers (a fact that Molly Weasley was quick to remind them of up at any occasion). They both maintained poweful posistions within the wizarding community (not to mention the fact that their best friend was "The Boy Who Lived to Defeat Lord Voldemort"), and their "apposites attract" personalities always seemed to make them a hit at parties. He'd rib on her for being a pedantic know-it-all, and she'd razz him for being a goof. All in all, theirs was the relationship most people only dreamed about, but then again, appearances could be quite deceiving.

Ron swallowed the last few drops of coffee, set his cup in the sink and moved in front of the foyer mirror to straighten his burgundy tie. He'd known full well that the paisly tie was hideous beyond control, but he really just wanted a reason to talk to her about _something_. He'd noticed that over the past few months they hardly had anything to talk about. They spent their mornings rushing around, their days working too hard, their evenings spent among various friends or family, and by night they were usually too exhausted to spend any quality time together. They had slowly become strangers. The girl he had known for so long had somehow become a woman whom he knew nothing about. The clock on the mantle chimed 8:30, meaning it was time to leave. Ron slipped on his cloak and set off to endure another average Wednesday in the wizarding world. Before he walked out the door, he glanced at the picture frame next to the clock. It contained their wedding picture, both of them smiling and giggling as if they hadn't a care in the world. Ron saw the amazing twinkle Hermione's eyes had in the photo as she tipped her head back in carless laughter; it was something he hadn't seen for a while now. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door and made off through the snow toward the enchanted red call box that would take him to the Ministry of Magic's Semi-Annual Aurors' Convention.

* * *

_Okay, for those of you who have been reading "Infatuation", this is the story I've been hinting about. I know the prologue is a little vague, but I can assure you this is going to be a HGSS fic eventually. This plot bunny has been nibbling at me ever since I began writing "Infatuation" and sometimes I think it's prevented me from updating more often because of it. Time to set the bunny loose! (Don't worry, I won't abandon the other fic...you'll get both! Lucky You! Hahahaha :) ) Please Read and Review to let me know if you're interested in more. Cheers! TelevisionDiva :)_  



	2. Chapter 2 Ministry not so Magical

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. They are the property of JKR. I just like to let them run wild in my imagination (and on this page for all of you to enjoy, too!)

* * *

_

Hermione was positively irritated when she finally arrived at the Ministry of Magic's London office. Her morning had been spent rushing around getting herself (and Ron) ready after she had woken up late, not to mention the fact that her head was lightly throbbing due to one too many glasses of wine at Happy Hour with Ginny last night. Then to top it all off, just three minutes before walking into the office she'd been informed by Percy that the Auror's Convention was to be held in _her _department, which meant the entire floor was going to farmed out to the Aurors. How the hell was she supposed to get any work done? Why couldn't the Auror's hold the conference in another bloody department? Of course, she knew it wasn't their fault...it was Percy's, that ridiculous twit. He was by far _the worst_ events scheduler at the Ministry, yet he always seemed to be elected to the task. Brother-in-law or not, she was going to wring his pencil thin neck.

Even though she probably knew better, Hermione attempted to enter her department anyway. Yep. Just as she had suspected, her desk was nowhere to be found. Knowing that idiot Percy, he probably zapped it into another dimension. All of the desks had been replaced with row after row of chairs all facing a podium. The sight absolutely infuriated her. With a huff, she stomped down the hall to Percy's office, livid.

"Do you even have a brain inside that enormous head of yours!" She screamed, after flinging open the door.

Percy just stared at her wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, and saying nothing.

"How in the hell do you think I'm supposed to get any bloody work done, you sodding fool! I can't even find my damn desk, which I'm sure you've most likely obliterated anyway!" Her face was flush with anger.

Percy ruffled up a bit.

"Hermione, if you have an administration problem, you need to take it up the with grievances office. You know the drill you have to fill out a G-7498 form and then submit..."

"I'm not filling out ANY BLOODY FORMS." Merlin, she just wanted to hit him! "I WANT MY FUCKING DESK BACK!"

"Hermione, I don't like your tone." Percy said smugly. "Do you kiss my brother with that filthy mouth?"

If flames could have shot from her eyes at that very moment, Percy would have been very sorry for what he had said because his head would have been on fire. Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't have amazing eye-flame shooting capabilities. She did, however, have a wand...which she knew how to use quite well. Quick as lightening, she whipped our her wand and raised it high above her head ready to curse him with Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex. She knew it was childish, but she was pissed off! She was ready to lay her best on him, when she felt someone snatch her wand out of her hand. She reeled around to see who had interrupted her only joyful moment of the morning.

"Hermione, hexing him isn't going to stop him from being a total prat." It was Lupin and he was smiling. "...but it could very well get you fired, or at the very least, written up. Is Percy worth that?"

For Heaven's sake, she felt like she was back in school again. She tried her best to smile, but white hot anger was still bouncing wildly through her veins.

"Remus," she took a deep breath and pursed her lips. "I'm going to kill him. I swear it. If I have to work one more sodding day with that..._that_..._that idiot, _I'm afraid I may throw myself off London Bridge!"

Lupin just laughed softly and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, walking her out of Percy's office (who had just nearly wet himself) and down the hall.

"Having a bad day, huh?" He asked, looking down at her as they walked.

"To say the least. I have so much to get ready for the upcoming Magical Remedies Symposium, and it seems like everytime I try to get anything done, that fuckwit is always in my way buggering things up."

"Percy will never change, Hermione. It's foolish of you to think that he ever will."

"That doesn't make me like him any better. Each night I thank the stars above that he's on the outs with the family. I don't think I could bear sharing holidays with His Royal Smugness. And to think, that peabrain thinks he will be Minister of Magic someday." She stopped and turned to face Remus. "What are you doing here so early, anyway? Ron said the conference didn't start until 9:00."

"I always like to come early to these things. You know, get a good seat."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure. A good seat. Wouldn't have anything to do with nabbing a seat next to a certain pink-haired Auror would it?"

"Of course not!" He said innocently and then winked. "Besides, today her hair is purple."

They both laughed and began walking again toward the lift. Lupin had successfully cheered Hermione out of her horrible mood, but he still hadn't been able to get her mind off of her work. When they got into the elevator, she sighed heavily.

"What now?" Lupin implored.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about this Symposium. I mean, today is pretty much shot, isn't it? I can't lose a whole day's worth of work!"

"Well, that depends. What all is left to be done?"

"That's just it! Everything! I have to order all of the pamphlets, select the menu for the dinner, provide entertainment, find lodging for the visiting guests, and I still have to find a speaker to present the new Magical Potion Remedies due out in the Spring!" She dropped her forehead against the elevator wall. "I don't know how I can do it all." When the doors opened onto the atrium floor, Lupin pulled Hermione away from the wall, out through the enormous golden gates, and seated her firmly near the edge of the newly restored Fountain of Magical Bretheren. The sound of the trickling and splashing water was soothing to her nerves.

"Hermione, you _really _need to relax. I'm sure you will get everything done on time. You've never been one to shirk your responsibilities. When do you have to have everything prepared? Perhaps you can enlist some helpers." Goodness knows, Lupin was trying his very best to calm her down, but his disposition only seemed to rattle her more. She turned and looked at him, crestfallen.

"Two weeks. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it's impossible, Remus. There's no way I will get everything done."

"Have you thought about possibly working outside of the office? Percy can't get in your way if you're not here."

"What do you mean, exactly?" She asked, a little confused.

"Exactly what I say!" Lupin grinned broadly. "Find another place to do your work! Besides it sounds as if a change in scenery is precisely what you need."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know...there's loads of places." He sat thinking for a moment, then brightened up as an idea struck him. "I know the perfect place! There's an old mansion just outside of London, it used to be an inn for traveling wizards years ago, but now they let the rooms out for those in need of extra office space or just a change in enviroment. I know several wizards who conduct business from there. It's actually quite lovely. I find myself there quite often. The mansion looks exactly the way it did when it was built nearly two-hundred years ago. Oh, and the best part is, you can apparate in and out...directly from your house to your own office space. There'd be no more of this traveling through the seedy streets of London to a shoddy call box."

Hermione listened intently, growing a little bit excited after each detail. When Lupin finished his pitch, she thought for a moment before asking her next question.

"Sounds nice, but just exactly how much would something like this cost for two weeks? I really don't think I should be laying out a lot of dosh for something I don't really need."

"Hermione, who are you kidding? You _do_ need this. You need a break or your going to self-destruct! Besides, if you just submit the expenses to the Ministry, they can write it off as a business expense. Just make sure you save your receipts."

"I hope you aren't just getting my hopes up. I really couldn't take it if you weren't serious."

Lupin wrapped his arm around her.

"Young lady, you know I would never dash your hopes like that." He gave her a squeeze and then jumped up. "I best get going now. Don't want to be late for the Snorer's Convention...erm...I mean _Auror's_ Convention." He winked and Hermione giggled. "I'll do my best to keep that husband of yours awake. In the meantime, I suggest you check the place out." He snapped his fingers and conjured a small business card out of thin air and handed to her. "There's the address. When you get there, tell them that you are a dear friend of mine and that you would like one of the rooms on the top floor...they have the best view."

He smiled and waved goodbye to her before heading back to the elevators. Hermione just sat near the fountain, turning the small business card over and over in her hands. Was it really that simple? Would all she need to do is transfer offices for a couple of weeks? It certainly would make life less stressful by not having to deal with Percy everyday. Realizing that since she wasn't going to get much work done at the Ministry anyway, she decided to go ahead and check the place out. She rode the elevator back to the call box entry way. When the large gold doors opened, she saw a familar shock of red hair exiting the box.

"Ron!"

"Hey 'Mione. Why are you headed out so early in the day?"

"Well, thanks to your Auror's Conference _and_ your stupid git of a brother, I have no office. Remus suggested I check out an alternative space in the meantime."

"Lupin's here already?" He looked at his watch. "Blimey, I'd better run or I'll be late. Have you seen Harry yet?"

"Sorry, I haven't." She switched places with him so she could leave and he could enter. Before the doors closed she called out, "and don't forget tonight..."

"...dinner at my parents...Yes, Mione. I know." With a soft thud, the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3 New Space, Familiar Face

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. They are the property of JKR. I just like to let them run wild in my imagination (and on this page for all of you to enjoy, too!)_

* * *

Hermione's disposition got a little sunnier when she apparated to the mansion Lupin suggested. She appeared just inside the gates in what looked like a very elaborate courtyard. The clean white snow blanketed the expansive grounds and twinkled here and there with the help of a few rays of sunlight that escaped through the cloud cover. It looked exactly like it should...Magical. The mansion itself was more than impressive. It reminded Hermione of a miniature version of Hogwarts. Constructed of heavy gray bricks, the elaborate inn towered an amazing seven stories. There were beautiful mosaics of stained glass windows; the different colors of glass mingling together in non-linear geometric shapes. On the topmost floor there were four sets of french double doors, each opening onto its own terrace. She spied someone walking around behind one set of french doors and she wondered if it was perhaps one of the men Lupin had been talking about. She quietly hoped that there would be at least one free room on the top floor, because she really would love to be able to do her work in a room with a view like those must have.

The two main entrance doors were made of a large heavy oak and had muted brass knockers on each one. Hermione struggled to lift one and clapped it down hard twice. The opposite door opened slowly on it's own, allowing her access to the most elegant foyer she'd had ever seen. The walls were lined with deep cherry wainscoting and the floors were covered in plush burgundy carpets. Rich orchestral violin music was being piped in from somewhere and the whole area smelled like a garden of fresh roses. Hermione made a mental note to tear Lupin to pieces when she returned. Why had he kept this place a secret for so long? To think! She could have been working from here ages ago, instead of being trapped in that horrendous disaster known as The Ministry of Magic's Headquarters. She approached the antique reception/check-in desk and rang the bell.

A squat old woman entered from the key room. She had gray hair pulled into a tight bun piled on her head and wore bi-focal spectacles on a chain around her neck. Lifting the spectacles and balancing them on the point of her sharp noise, she scrutinized Hermione carefully.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" She asked a little too tersely for Hermione's liking.

"I was hoping to rent out a space for work while my office is unavailable."

She looked Hermione up and down; taking in her Muggle clothing (Hermione often dressed in Muggle's clothes when walking the streets of London so as not to draw attention to herself). The old woman clucked her tongue and spoke sharply again.

"You're not a regular?" It was more a statement that a question, really.

"No, actually. I've only just been here today." Hermione was beginning to feel extremely unwelcome.

"I'm sorry we're all full up..." the bespectacled witch turned her back on Hermione and marched back into the key room, calling out, "...and we don't take outsiders."

Hermione was furious. How dare she refer to her as an outsider! She worked for the Ministry of bloody Magic! She reached for the bell and began ringing it wildly, wanting to give the old bat a piece of her mind. Then suddenly, she remembered the way the woman had looked her over. Of course...she thought, I'm dressed in Muggle's clothes. She obviously thinks I'm a Muggle who just happened upon the place. The old woman re-appeared behind the main desk looking rather irritated.

"Young lady, I've told you! I've nothing for you here. Now if you'll please..."

Hermione interrupted her.

"But I'm a witch!" She cried a little too desperately.

The old woman narrowed her eyes at her, again examining her Muggle clothing.

"You don't look like a witch." She pulled the tiny spectales off her nose pointedly. "Prove it."

Bugger this, Hermione thought. She reached into her shoulder bag and removed her wand. She decided the only thing that would make this woman happy is if she were out of these ruddy Muggle clothes and in respectable witch's robes. She said a quick spell, flourished her wand over herself, and was instantly standing before the woman wearing her best black business robes. They had green velvet embroidery on the bottoms in an ancient Celtic design. The old woman looked her over again, seemingly unimpressed. However, she did at least look satisfied.

"Who sent you?"

"Remus Lupin. He's a dear friend of mine."

"Lupin, you say?" The woman tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. "Ahh yes. He is certainly a regular. Comes to us three days out of every month it seems. Good fellow. Doesn't really say or do a great deal. Usually just takes a potion and sleeps." She leaned in closer to Hermione and lowered her voice. "Rumor has it that he's a werewolf, being as he always seems to show up on the full moon cycles." She leaned back and talked normally again, "...but I don't meddle in anyone's affairs. To each his own, I say."

Hermione rather suspected otherwise. This woman had all the potential of a town gossip, as far as she could tell.

"So how long do you plan to be staying with us? Oh, and my name is Eunice, by the way." She reached for a dusty old ledger book, cracked it open and pulled a quill magically from behind her ear.

"Hermione." Hermione offered, smiling.

The woman looked up. "Pardon me, dear?"

"Hermione...my name is Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"Weasley?" The old woman raised her eyebrows. "Where's the red hair?"

"Oh...I'm just married into the Weasley's. I'm not related by blood or anything." Hermione shifted nervously on her ankles. Eunice was certainly a busy body.

"Right then. Okay...so how long are you planning to stay with us?"

"Two weeks. But I'm not planning on being here all of the time. I will just work during the daytime and then return to my home in the evenings. Just like a normal office schedule."

"You are aware the charges remain the same, whether you choose to overnight here or not...?"

Hermione nodded. "That's not a problem. This will all be paid for by the Ministry of Magic, anyway. Bloody bastards owe me this much."

Eunice re-observed Hermione for the hundreth time, and this time actually offered her a sly smile.

"I think you and I will get on quite well, dear. Sorry for all the trouble earlier, but I thought you were a Muggle. Every now and again, one of 'em seems to slip passed the gates. Not sure how really, but then again," she peered over the top of her specs, "...I'm not one to ask questions."

Riiiiiiight...Hermione thought to herself.

"Do you have any room preference?"

"Actually, I was sort of wondering if perhaps there would be any rooms left on the top floor. Remus highly suggested them."

"You're in luck, my dear. All except one of the rooms is vacant. Mind you, the other patron is a bit of grouchy bugger. I suggest we put you on the far opposite corner from him, so that you won't be in his way. Yesterday, I was up cleaning the rooms and he nearly took my head off. Nasty git. He can wallow in filth up their for all I care!" She huffed.

Hermione remembered the man she spied behind the french doors when she arrived outside earlier. She really hadn't wanted any type of conflict. That was her entire reason for coming here in the first place! To avoid conflict.

"You don't think my being up there is going to be a problem, do you?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. He normally keeps to himself...stays in his own rooms. Just try and stay in your area and you shouldn't have a problem." She shuffled out from behind the desk brandishing a key. "However, I will have to tell him that you will be staying up there. Wouldn't want him getting jumpy and hexing you into the next century, thinking you are some sort of intruder."

As they climbed the stairs, Hermione groaned. Great. That's all she needed...a new office flat with a grouchy maniacal wizard just down the hall.

"Is he dangerous?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. Rumor has it he's some sort of war hero. I think it must have left him a little deranged...but pretty sure he's not dangerous. Of course, I don't tend to meddle in other people's affairs."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. It seemed she was going to have to be more careful around Eunice than she was around the mysterious floor mate. One false move, and anyone who walks through the doors of that mansion will know every detail of Hermione's business; of that she was sure. When they reached the door to her new space, the old woman stopped to give her instructions.

"I'm not sure if Mr. Lupin told you, but you can apparate directly to your office if you would like. We prefer that you apparate to the front desk downstairs, but if you have this key with you, you will be able to apparate to this very spot in front of your door. You will then need to use the key to unlock the door. If you attempt to apparate up here without the key in your hand, you will simply show up in the lobby instead. You cannot apparate within the walls of your space at any time. You must always apparate or walk up to this door and then use your key to gain access. We feel it's the best way to keep everything secure. Do you understand how it works?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione nodded. Even though she was a bit on the looney side, Eunice's voice still commanded respect.

"Great! Here is your key, and here is your temporary space. If you have any problems or need any assistance, ring the small glass bell on the far table. Someone will respond immediately." Eunice trailed back down the hall. "I'll alert the grouchy bugger to your arrival, so there shouldn't be any problems," she said, disappearing around the corner.

Hermione slid the key in the lock and turned it. There was no doorknob. The door simply opened as soon as the key clicked into place. The site behind the door was far better than she could have ever imagined. There was a soft fire burning in the fireplace, a dozen loaded bookshelves lining the walls, a plush burgundy sofa with two matching chairs sat flanking a Victorian rug near the fireplace, and a large walnut desk that looked as if it were as old as the mansion itself was situated just in front of the all glass french doors overlooking a blanket of white snow seven stories below. She thought she had died and gone to Heaven. After two weeks of working here she would never want to go back to her own office at the Ministry. Being here was like being on holiday. Hermione approached the desk and ran her fingers along the elegant carving around the edges. The wood gleamed beneath her fingertips as if the desk were brand new. She carefully laid her shoulder bag and briefcase atop the desk and began unpacking her things. The best part about magical bags is that they could hold just about everything anyone needed, unlike Muggle bags...what you see is what you get. She unloaded a quill cup and two ink wells and arranged them neatly on her desk. She then pulled out several stacks of parchment and filtered them into the drawers, feeling a little thrill run into her, on the thought of being able to move into a new place for a while. She finished unpacking the bag and began unloading her briefcase when she felt the air shift slightly. Someone had entered the room.

"My, my. This certainly is a shock. When they told me a Weasley was going to be occupying a room on this floor, I half expected to see someone with red hair." A voice drawled behind her.

Hermione stopped unpacking her briefcase and froze. She knew that voice. But how? Why? What was he doing here? Was he the "grouchy bugger" Eunice had been talking about? It would certainly make sense. Even though she had always harbored an innocent schoolgirl crush on him, she couldn't deny he could be an enormous git. She turned around. It had been nearly five years since she had seen that familiar face. She raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Why, Professor Snape. What brings you here?"

* * *

_Yeah, I know. You all probably saw that coming, huh? What can I say! I love that Snape! Please read and review if you get a chance. Let me know if I should continue this little sideshow or just stick to my other story "Infatuation" (which, yes, I am still sticking to even while writing this story...don't you worry!) I await your reviews with bells on! Cheers! TelevisionDiva_


End file.
